A Lifeless Ordinary
by Something Mundane
Summary: A mask. 10, 000 lies. 49 faces. And that's just a profession. Now the Bookman's apprentice is tackling his greatest mission yet - saving the world, as usual - but no one said anything about going to high school. Eventual Yullen & Lucky. AU, Lavi-centric


"Watch where you're going, you moron!"

Long ebony tresses swished in the wake of a snarling, disgruntled teen. Those still in the vicinity wisely pressed against the lockers, trying to remain invisible.

"I wouldn't have to if you blasted ego wasn't taking up the whole corridor!"

The retort came from an equally disgruntled teen. He wasn't snarling, though. That lacked class. Though, there was something decidedly intimidating about the way his innocent smile morphed into a toothy leer, his silver eyes burning with contempt.

Ten twenty-six, and my crazy, short-tempered best friend was once again causing troubles on the way to class. I sighed, leaning against the doorway of my previous class with a bored expression on my face. In the space of one minute – the time it took for my excitable science teacher to finally finish his impromptu lecture on molecular bonding – he had already swore at three teachers, pushed a group of juniors to the floor because they were 'in his way', and was about to start a fight with one particularly unlucky boy who he happened to hate the second they met. He was unlucky in the fact that my friend usually allows ten seconds to judge a person before deciding that yes, he hates them, much like the rest of humanity. By this stage, you're probably wondering who in their right mind would befriend such an anti-social – for lack of a better word – _asshat_. Or better yet, who would go as far as to claim they were best friends?

"Baka Moyashi, just get out of way."

A subdued reply, though a sneer was evident on the senior's face. Evidently, his inbuilt '_Moyashi-radar' _was malfunctioning today for him to have not sensed the white-haired youth until they were well into each other's personal bubbles.

"For the last time, you bloody git, my name is Allen! Even that drunkard can remember it, so someone as hopeless as you should be able to as well!"

I winced at the level of British-ness – Allen only ever resorted to his native slang when he was really angry. Nine times out of ten, it was when he was around Kanda, or 'Lord Kanda' as more than half the school's population called him. The girls were madly in love with his stoic, bad-ass demeanour, while the guys were pretty much scared shitless that if they even so much looked at him funny, he'd castrate them with his ever-present sword faster than you could say _Mugen_. Whether you loved him or hated him, Kanda Yu seemed to demand a level of respect. Even the teachers respected him, though only out of fear. I would have found this seemingly random fight amusing had this not become routine, occurring daily for the last term ever since the so-called Moyashi had transferred from England.

As Yu's closest (read: only) actual friend, I felt it was my duty to step in and end this as I usually did, before things got out of hand as they usually do. So with an inward sigh, I bounded over to the pair, chemistry textbook forgotten on the floor.

"Good morning! I haven't seen you two this morning yet! What a coincidence that you are together."

A lie. I'm quite good at lying.

The replies came simultaneously.

"What do you want?" A grunt. He seemed to be lacking his usual vocabulary of insults. Probably he was left slightly scarred by my over-happiness, though he should have been used to it by now.

"Good morning!" Ever polite, albeit distracted. I don't think he quite knew what to do when faced with my boisterous personality.

A wide grin that almost stretched to the edge of my eye patch appeared on my face as I patted them both on the back. Kanda edged away while Allen offered a weak smile.

"Yu, I'm so glad that you are being friendly to dear little Allen since he only joined us a little while ago." I wiped an imaginary tear from my uncovered eye.

"I'm proud of you, Yu." I giggled at my own lame pun then skipped off down the corridor, leaving a perturbed Brit and an annoyed Japanese muttering something about his name being "Kanda, not Yu, dammit!" before he stalked off in the opposite direction. I don't think they even realised I had distracted them from fighting…and probably destroying the corridor and all who still huddled in it in the process.

Now, I know what you're thinking. How can one guy act like he was skipping alongside Dorothy down the yellow brick road (most likely singing some hideous tune about sunshine and friendship) when really his personality was the complete opposite? I guess you could say that would be thanks to years of practice. I'd elaborate for you, but I'm afraid I can't. I probably can't answer any of your questions, either. Even in regards as to why anyone in their right mind would be friends with such a creature as Kanda Yu…My reply would be the same:

_That's classified._

All I can tell you for now is that I'm Lavi.

Bookman Jr.

* * *

A gloved hand ghosted over the spine of an abandoned textbook, the hand's owner casually flipping to the back cover and scanning the list of previous owners. Finally, golden eyes settled on the last name on the list.

"Interesting…How very…interesting…"

* * *

Update?


End file.
